


The Eye of Gonar

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [7]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is in the zoo. Not for watching animals but for gaining a hidden item from one of the enclosures. But he's too late!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye of Gonar

**Author's Note:**

> They still don't belong to me. Grrrr!
> 
> Demand 1 – Spike  
> Demand 2 – a zoo  
> Demand 3 – fire and brimstone

“If you’re here about the Eye of Gonar you’re wasting your time. It’s mine.”

“I thought Angel had you killed!”

“He did. I walked through fire and brimstone to get a second chance.”

“Whatever” Spike was just about to jump into the Black Panther’s enclosure.

“You’re too late. I already have it.”

“Give me the eye or I swear, I’ll kill you again. Let’s see how you get back this time.”

“I can’t. Do you know what it is?”

“Something important, obviously.”

“The Eye grants its bearer immunity to the dark forces. It’s my way out of Wolfram and Hart.”


End file.
